


Impressing my boss

by L_Mills



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #Swan #Mills #OUAT, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mills/pseuds/L_Mills
Summary: Emma is a divorced blonde young woman. She is a hard-worker and one day she reads about that new job in the greatest company in New York.Regina Mills is the boss of one of the greatest companies in New York. She is strict, aggressive, hot, all the employees are afraid of her all the time and every man who sees her wants her.What happens when the two ladies cross paths ?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. A new place

* Emma *  
I woke up that morning at 6:00 am. My body has automatically started to wake up at that time. I live alone since I was 18. I left my parents who live in England because I wanted to be independent. I got married when I was 24 for only 1 year then we got divorced. Iam 28 now. I woke up knowing that I have to search for a job after I have left my last one during the past week. My boss was teasing me and I didn't like it. I don't really get what the fuck is wrong with men, that boss is a jerk just like my ex-husband who also still bothers me for no damn reason. I stood up and went to the kitchen to make my breakfast. I sat down on the sofa reading today's newspaper until something caught my eyes. It was a job in the greatest marketing company in New York. I know how hard it is to get that job but well I have nothing to lose. I called for an interview and for some weird reason my interview was at the same day. I quickly got dressed in my formal clothes and drove to the company. I looked at the building which was one of the biggest buildings in New York. I went to a young lady who was standing in the reception.  
" I am Emma Swan, I have an interview for a job here " I said.  
She called someone to make sure of my words then she asked me to take the elevator to floor 4 room 5. I did what she asked then I knocked the door and heard a voice saying " come in ".  
" I am Emma Swan, good morning " I said  
" good morning ms Swan, please have a seat " she said. " I am Mia Mader "  
" nice to meet you ms Mader " I said.  
She started asking me about my experiences and my education and so on. Suddenly we heard the voice mail " she is here, everybody at there places now ".  
" let's hope no one gets hurt this morning " Mia said. I didn't understand what was happening, Mia suddenly stood up and walked to her door and stood in front of it. I looked out to see the whole company did the same, they are all standing in front of their doors. Suddenly a brunette lady came in, she was kinda short yet so beautiful. She was dressed in formal clothes, she was one of the hottest women I have ever seen. She has those dark beautiful wide eyes and this lip scar that makes her even more attractive and a short black hair. She was holding the keys of her Mercedes in her hands while walking and She didn't seem very happy. She suddenly stopped by Mia's office and I could see Mia shaking for a second.  
" who are you ? Why aren't you at your office ? " she asked me.  
" she was here fo— " Mia tried to talk until this lady interrupted her " I guess she has a tongue to talk with, Mia ! " she said.  
" I- I was here for an interview ma'am " I said.  
She looked at me for a while then she walked away. We all heard the sound of a door being shut so all the employees sighed in relief and went back to their offices.  
" who is she ? " I asked  
" ms Regina Mills, the boss and the owner of the company " said Mia  
" she seems aggressive " I said  
" you didn't see here in the meetings, you don't want to mess with her trust me " she said while looking at my cv.  
" so ms Swan, I know this would be a surprise for you, but you are accepted " she said.  
My eyes went wide in surprise, that was fast!  
" Am I ? " I asked  
" yes, your cv is a perfect one, you have enough years of experience and you are a hard worker " she said.  
" you will start working with us starting from tomorrow morning, make sure to be here at 7 am sharp because ms Mills arrives here at 8:00. Your office will be the one besides mine. When you come tomorrow I will tell you everything about your work and our company "  
I thanked her and went outside the company. I was delighted, working in this company is such a dream for anyone. I went home and tried to take a nap.  
I woke up the second day at 6:00 like everyday. I got dressed, ate my breakfast and went to the conpany. I arrived at Mia's office and knocked.  
" come in " she said.  
" Ms Mader , good morning "  
" just call me Mia, have a seat "  
" so what am I supposed to know "  
She told me everything about my work and I asked a lot of questions, she was really helpful. I was also relieved that she will be watching me for a month before I get the job officially but I will be paid starting from now.  
" Talking about ms Mills, she has meetings everyday with 12 different employees from us, ours is on Thursday from every week. Try not to panic while talking to her because this makes her angry. And of course you know you need to be standing in front of your office at 8:00 sharp. She will ask you about whatever during these meetings and you have to answer. And she sometimes curse, insult and shout so just take it easy " she said.  
I was a little bit nervous when she told me all this. I mean what the fuck! Why is this lady doing this to people who work for her ? She is a slut. I thanked Mia and went to my office. I started working and I was happy with my new job.  



	2. My strict hot boss

I have been working in this company for a week now. I love my work and I am doing my best. Today we are having a meeting with ms Mills. It's my first time to meet her in person not through passing by my office at 8:00 everyday. I looked at my clock and it was 10:00, the meeting time. I passed by Mia's office to go with her because I didn't feel like going alone. We went to the meeting room to find her sitting on a chair and the back of the chair was to us. We were 12 persons sitting on a big table with her. She was so fucking hot.   
" good morning ladies and gentlemen " she said. She took our reports and went through them with her eyes until she stopped reading at one of the reports.   
" what the hell Mark ? " she said.   
I knew who Mark was when he looked at her with a yellow face waiting for her to talk.   
" only 3.2% increse in the profits ? " she asked  
" ms Mills we are trying to improve this " he said  
" you better do " she said   
The one who was sitting besides her kept looking at her boobs and it was obvious, she suddenly looked at him   
" my face is up here mr David " she shouted while banging her hands on the table. " to cut this short I am a lesbian so I am not sleeping with you, so can you focus in the meeting ? " she said. We all looked shocked at each other. How the hell can she even say this ? I was shocked just like everyone else.   
" ms Swan " she said  
" ehm, yes " I said  
She looked at me for a while without talking which made me a little bit nervous.   
" your report is an excellent one, thank you " she said   
" thank you ms Mills, I hope I will always be able to do my best " I said   
After about an hour she ended the meeting with us and while we were walking outside I heard her voice " ms Swan don't leave " she said.   
I looked at Mia then I sat down in my place again.   
The door was closed by Mia so there was only me and ms Mills in the meeting room.   
" I am impressed ms Swan, your report was great "   
" thank you ms Mills "   
" you seem to be a hard worker "   
" yes I am "   
Her bra was clearly shown under her blouse so out of my control I starred at it.   
" you are so fucking hot "   
I don't know how the hell did I say this in a loud voice. My eyes went wide after I said this and I literally panicked.   
She looked at me with her wide beautiful eyes and licked her lips.   
" don't panic ms Swan, I will act like I heard nothing "   
" I am sorry, I don't know how I said this "   
" it's ok, it was sweet of you " she said while looking at my eyes.   
" you can go ms Swan " She said so I went outside her office. I sat down on the chair in my office trying to figure out what I have just did. I tried not to panic and I went back to my work.   
........  
The second day was a Friday so no work today. I woke up at 9:00 and I went to a coffeehouse to drink a latte. I love having latte in the morning while sitting there, but during work days I can't do this. While I was standing in the line I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was my ex-husband Killian.   
" good morning beautiful " he said  
" don't start this "   
" don’t you miss me ? "   
" I don’t, I told you several times to stay away from me "   
" what if I don't want to " he said while putting his hands on my hips.   
I pushed him away " stay away from me " I shouted.   
" you think you can push me ? " he was about to grab my hair until suddenly a hand stopped his wrist in the air. It was her, ms Mills.   
" when a woman tells you to stay away from her you stay the fuck away from her " she said while being so close to him.   
" who the fuck are you " he said   
" I am her girlfriend, and trust me you have no idea what I am capable of " she said. " try to bother her again and I will fucking demolish you "   
Killian has always been a coward so he was really scared from her and he walked away. Without talking to me she took her order and sat down on a table. I took my latte and went to her table without sitting down.   
" thank you "   
" you are welcome, don't let any bastard hit you, who the hell is this son of a bitch anyway "   
I laughed at how she can't say one whole sentence without cursing.   
" he is my ex-husband, I got divorced after one year of marriage because he used to hit me "   
" son of a bitch! He thinks he is strong huh "   
" thank you again "   
" it's okay, sorry for telling him you are my girlfriend, probably you don't want him to think that you are into women "   
" I don't care about what he thinks. Besides, I am actually bisexual "  
We looked at each other for a while until she had a phone call so I said goodbye and left.


	3. Rude!

1 month had passed since I started working in this company. I have made a lot of friends there but my closest one was Mia. Today is Friday so I don't have work today. I decided to spend the night partying because for some reason ms Mills gave us tomorrow as a day off without explaining the reason. I dressed well and went to a night club, i asked Mia if she wanted to join but she said she had a date with her boyfriend. I drove my car and went the nightclub, it was so fancy I have always wanted to come and now I am being paid a good salary to afford it. I sat on the bar and asked for a whiskey shot. After about half an hour, suddenly I saw a lot of people in the dancing area standing in a circle humming. " told you I am a fucking lesbian you son of a bitch " I heard a loud drunk voice saying these words and I know whose voice is this. I stood up and went to the dancing area to see her, standing there in a very short sexy black dress that shows her curves and boobs. She had a messy hair and was completely drunk. I was shocked to see her in this situation, that's not how I used to see her. There was a man laying down on the ground bleeding from his nose. He then stood up and ran away. All the ' women ' there started to look at her with eyes full of desire. I was afraid that one could steal money from her or something cause she looked really rich, so I grabbed her hand and took her to my car. I put her in the seat besides me and I went to the driver's seat. I was literally silent from the shock. She was looking at the window without talking.  
" ms Mills " I said  
" do I know you " she said with half opened eyes  
" kind of, can you please tell me where do you live ? I want to take you home "  
" home ? "  
There was no point from asking her, she was drunk as fuck she didn't even remember who I am. I grabbed her Guess bag and tried to search for anything that tells where she lives, I found a alot of money in her bag and just her car and apartment keys. After a while of thinking I decided to take her to my home cause I didn't want to leave her like that, I owe her a favor for what she did to me with Killian. I drove home and I took her upstairs to my room. I put her into bed then I changed my clothes and went to sleep.  
I woke up the second day on a very loud voice cursing. I sat down on my bed trying to understand what's going on. Then suddenly the room's door opened and she came in.  
" can you please low down your voice ? This is my day off and I really need to sleep, yesterday was a long night " I said  
" OF COURSE IT WAS, HOW THE HELL DID I COME TO YOUR BED ? HOW THE HELL DID WE SLEEP TOGETHER " she said while going through her hair with her fingers.  
" calm down we didn't sleep together "  
" we didn't ? " she looked at me confused  
" no ms mills, we didn't "  
" then why am I here ? "  
" I will explain to you everything while having breakfast, what would you like to eat ? " I asked with a smile.  
" i don't think you have what I am used to eat in my breakfast anyway so whatever " She said without looking at me.  
Is she a bitch all the time ? I should have left her to get fucked yesterday maybe it could have calmed her down. I stood up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I felt the sound of someone coming and I knew it was her. She stood at the door without entering my kitchen.  
" there is no bacteria on the floor, you can enter " I said without looking at her  
" Although i don't trust this, but that's not what I came for "  
" what do you want then "  
" do you have painkiller ? My head is hurting me "  
" that's normal, you were drunk as fuck yesterday "  
" I didn't ask you to tell me your opinion why my head is hurting me, I am asking about painkillers "  
I put the knife down and turned around to look at her. I was standing in the kitchen wearing a sleeveless simple white shirt, while she was still in her short dress from yesterday. I put the knife down on the table and turned around to her.  
" Are you a bitch all the time ? " I asked  
" excuse me ? "  
" you can be a bitch at work, but you can't be a bitch at my house "  
" I can be a bitch wherever and whenever I want "  
" fine, bitch "  
I said this and turned around to continue making my sandwich and hers. I suddenly felt a warm breath at the back of my neck, I turned around to see her standing so close to me. "  
" w-what " I asked  
" call me a bitch again, and I will show you how a real bitch I can be " she said while putting the back of her hand on my cheek.  
I swallowed heavily and nodded. She suddenly pulled away.  
" add some jalapeños to my sandwich ms Nolan, I love it hot " she said while walking away from the kitchen.  
I saw her standing in the balcony so I went there and put the breakfast on the table then sat down.  
" thank you "  
I smiled at her as I was really annoyed with her.  
She started eating the sandwich and sipping her coffee while I was telling her what happened yesterday.  
" mmmmmm i love hot stuff " she said while looking at the view from my balcony. Her phone rang and she answered, she put it on speaker because her hands were busy.  
" good morning love "  
" don't you dare call me your fucking love "  
" i miss your aggressive hotness "  
" shut the fuck up Maria "  
" Regina come on, I apologized "  
" apologized for fucking cheating on me ? You are a slut Maria, you are not only a cheater but you have a shitty taste in women too, you know what ? Fuck you "  
She ended the call and looked at the view again. I was kinda surprised by this conversation, i mean who the fuck could cheat on this woman ? Who can fucking leave these boobs or those legs and go to another ? This Maria is a stupid bitch.  
" my face is up here ms Swan"  
" I wasn't starring "  
" yes you were "  
" why did she cheat on you " again I don't know why the hell I said this in a loud voice, i can't control my fucking tongue.  
" this is my business ms Swan “   
I started eating my sandwich while I watched her sipping her coffee. After she finished eating she sucked her fingers slowly. My body shaked for a second. She stood up and was about to leave.


	4. Ms Mills

“ thank you for breakfast ms Swan, and for being a gentlewoman yesterday too “ she said while standing up to walk out of the house.   
“ you are welcome, just take care of yourself “ I said.   
“ I am not your child ms Swan “   
My god! I will fucking punch her face.   
“ you know what ? You can always talk nicely to people “   
“ yeah I can, but I don’t want to “ she said then she walked towards the door. A fucking hot bitch.   
3 days had passed since that day at my house. Everything was going very normal at work which is something great to be honest.   
Now I need to go to ms - fuck me - Mills because I need to give her some paperwork.   
“come in “ she said.   
I opend the door and walked in.   
“ I am sorry for interrupting ms Mills. I just came because I needed to give you those reports “ I said.   
“ and why didn’t you wait till your meeting with me on Thursday, ms Swan ? “ she asked.  
“ actually I wanted to take your permission to take this Thursday off “ I said.   
“ what for ? “ she asked.   
“ It’s my birthday “ I said.   
“ oh, can’t you come to work at the morning then party at night ? “ she asked.   
Why is she a bitch ?   
“ I need to take the whole day off because I have to prepare the house for the party and so on “ I said.   
“ well ms Swan. You can take Thursday off and happy birthday “ she said taking the reports from me and putting them on her desk.   
“ thank you “ I was on my way out when I suddenly turned around to face her again.   
“ ms Mills “   
“ yes “   
“ you are actually invited to the party “ I said  
She looked up at me, I shaked for a second. My heart beats went faster and I was nervous.   
“ you should ask in a more proper way ms Swan “ she said.   
Should I beg her majesty or what ?!   
“ or what ? You will punish me ? “ I said.   
She looked at my eyes and stood up. I raised my eyebrows and stood still. I was so nervous. She came so close to me and stood right in front of me.   
“ I can show you how a ‘ real punishment ‘ looks like “ she said in a low voice while being so close to my lips.   
I swallowed heavily.   
“ will you - ms Mills accept my invitation to my birthday party “ I said quickly and we were still in the same position.   
“ good girl “ she said.   
I need to change my underwear right now. She went to her desk, brought a piece of paper and a pen, and came back to me.   
“ write down your address, ms Swan “ she said giving me the paper and the pen. I took them and wrote down my address then I gave them back to her.   
“ back to work ms Swan “ she said while sitting down on her desk. I walked out of her office and went back to mine. That hot bitch is driving me crazy, she gets me turned on from literally nothing. The fuck is going on with me. I finished my work for today and drove back to my house. I had nothing to do for the rest of the day so I decided to go to a night club to have some fun. I got dressed up and I went to one of the fanciest night clubs in town. I sat down on one of the chairs at the bar and ordered a whiskey shot. While waiting for my order I looked at the dancing floor to watch people, when I suddenly saw her. My hot boss. I don’t know if it is always a coincidence to see her in night clubs! She was dancing with another woman that seemed so into ms Mills. The woman was putting her hands on ms Mills’s waist while ms Mills was dancing like crazy. She looked really hot tho. I used to see her with professional clothes at work, so when I saw her with this short red dress that shows all her curves it was different. I assumed that ms Mills was so drunk because she kept dancing non-stop and she didn’t look like a person who was sober. I kept watching her while drinking my shot. My god, she is iconic. The woman came closer to ms Mills and kissed her lips. They went together to a table with two chairs and they sat down beside esch other. The woman took ms Mills on her lap and kept kissing her neck. They were kinda close to me so I was able to hear her moans, which of course, fucking turned me on. I got two other shots then I felt like that was enough for tonight so I went home.   
2 days left for my birthday party and I have no idea why the hell did I invite her. I just felt that I wanted to do it, i wanted to see her out of the work mood and meetings and this stuff.   
The days went quickly and it was my birthday. My best friends Ruby and Belle came to help me with the preparations for the party. Ruby and Belle both live out of New York and that’s why we don’t see each other very often. But they are very good friends and the 3 of us have been best friends since high school. They gave me their presents and I really liked them so much.   
“ everything is ready Em! “ said Ruby.   
“ Happy birthday girl! “ said Belle.   
“ thank you guys, you really helped me today “ I said.   
“ so who did you invite ? “ asked Belle.   
“ it’s not a real party you know, I just wanted to spend the day with you and some other people. I invited my close friends at work and my boss “ I said.   
“ are there any hotties ? “ asked Ruby.   
“ ms -fuck me - Mills is definitely one “ I said.   
“ ohhhhh looked like someone is having a crush! “ said Ruby with excitement.   
“ No! Stop it! No it’s not a crush. She is just .. she is really beautiful and .. hot “ I said.   
“ oh Emma, tell us everything! “ said Belle.   
I told them everything from the beginning.   
“ a hot dominant aggressive woman ? Lucky you! “ said Ruby.   
“ Ruby shut up! Told you she was dancing with someone at the night club “ I said.  
“ maybe she is just fucking around, I had danced with so many people before just for fun “ said Ruby.   
“ let’s talk about what’s really important. What are you planning to wear for tonight ? “ asked Belle.   
“ my .. clothes ? “ I said.   
“ which are ? “ said Belle.   
Ruby took my hand and Belle came after us with excitement. Ruby brought a short mint green dress and put it on me.   
“ perfect! “ she said.   
“ I am not wearing this “ I said.   
“ I don’t remember taking your opinion “ said Ruby.   
She then brought high heels and asked me to put on the dress. Belle took my hand and put me on the bed and started putting makeup on my face.   
“ guys I guess you are too excited ? “ I said.   
“ this night is important “ said Ruby.   
People started to come and the party was great. There were not more than 8 people there and they were exactly the people who I have invited. I just invited my close friends as I have explained to Ruby and Belle before. Ruby and Belle were both waiting for ms Mills like two children who were waiting for their parents to come back. I heard the bell ringing and I went to open the door, it was her. She looked extremely beautiful in that purple dress.   
“ sor— “ she suddenly stopped talking when she looked at me. She kept looking for a while.   
“ sorry I am late “ she said.   
“ it’s okay, I thought that you weren’t coming “ I said.   
“ if I told you I would come, than I will definitely come “ she said.   
I asked her to come in and she walked into the house. All the people waved at her. Ruby and Belle came quickly and they stood right beside me.   
“ ehmm those are Ruby and Belle, my best friends “ “ ms fu— ehhmm ms Mills, my boss “ I said introducing them to each other.   
“ nice to meet you ms Mills! “ said Ruby.   
“ the pleasure is mine “ she said.   
“ you are so pretty “ said Belle.   
“ thank you “ said ms Mills.   
“ ms Swan, happy birthday “ she said while giving me a huge wrapped box.   
“ thank you ms Mills “ I said while smiling at her.


	5. A desire

It was Saturday morning, I woke up and got dressed to go to work. I went there and while walking to my office I saw Mia so I stopped to greet her.   
“ Mia, good morning “ I said.   
“ Morning Emma “ she said.   
“ you look exhausted “ I said.   
“ yeah, yesterday was Friday and me and Johns kept drinking all night so I am kinda tired “ she said.   
“ get your shit together then before she passes by our offices at 8 “ I said laughing.   
“ I know, I won’t even dream of messing with her “ she said.   
We both laughed then I went to my office.   
“ ms Swan, ms Mills wants to see you now “ I heard the voicemail saying. What a way to start my day. I went there trying not to look nervous. I knocked on the door and entered. Oh my god! She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt without buttoning the upper two buttons and a black pair of pants and of course, the pair of -fuck me- heels.   
“ did you want to see me ? “ I asked.   
“ yes, just wait a second “ she said while signing some papers.   
“ your reports were good, I just need you to revise the last one because I think that there might be something wrong “ she said.   
“ okay, I will revise it again “ I said taking the report from her hand.   
Suddenly the door of the office was opened and we both looked to see who has enough courage to enter her office just like that. She was a middle-aged woman that I have never seen before, she is not an employee here.   
“ babe! “ she said.  
“ how the fuck did you come here ! “ said ms Mills while standing up.   
“ Gina we need to talk “ said the woman.   
“ no Maria, we won’t talk and you will leave my company right now “ said ms Mills.   
Maria then ? ms Mills’s ex girlfriend who fucking cheated on her because she is blind I think.   
“ come on Gina! You still love me “ she said.  
“ I fucking don’t “ said ms Mills.   
“ I miss you Regina. Don’t you miss your daddy ? “ she said winking at Regina.   
My whole body shivered. The thought of Regina being submissive during sex made me wet like never before. I suddenly found ms Mills coming towards me. She stood right in front of me.   
“ I actually have a girlfriend now “ she said then she pushed herself towards my body and took my hand in hers. She looked at me and suddenly kissed my lips. It was a long passionate kiss. At first I didn’t respond because of the surprise, but then I found myself grabbing her head in my two hands and kissing her beautiful delicious lips passionately. I heard the door being shut but I didn’t leave her. I didn’t even leave her to catch my breath, I just wanted to keep biting and licking those lips like forever. She pulled back, arranging her hair and looked at my eyes.   
“ I am so sorry for this, I just know that she won’t stay away from me except when she sees with her own eyes that I have a girlfriend. Sorry that you were involved in this “ she said while being so close to me that I could feel her hot warm breath over my lips while she is talking.   
“ whenever you need someone to pretend that she is your girlfriend, I am here “ I said.   
“ that wasn’t just a pretended kiss, was it ? “ she asked.   
The hot sexual tension at that point was undeniable. We were too close to each other and mainly looking at each other’s lips.   
“ did I go too far with this ? “ I asked.   
“ yes, I think you did “   
“ my god! You are so fucking hot “ I said looking deeply in her eyes.   
“ ms Swan, language “ she said in a low voice.   
I can’t stand this anymore. I suddenly pushed her on the big meetings’ table and kissed her lips roughly. I placed gentle kisses on her neck while taking off her pants.   
“ ms Swan ... “ she said moaning.   
“ shhhhh “ I said while unbuttoning her shirt.   
I went down on her and started licking her.   
“ already wet ? “ I said.   
She moaned while pushing my head towards her body.   
“ Ah! ms Swan. Oh my god ahh“ she moaned.   
“ your voice ms Mills, we are at your office “ I said teasing her.   
I kept licking her while hearing her moaning and her moans were getting louder. I licked her stomach then I went to her nipples. I sucked one nipple while massaging the other with my hand. I kissed her lips again and licked her lips.   
“ fuck me, Swan “ she said.   
“ beg me, ms Mills “ I said.   
“ FUCK ME NOW “ She said moaning.   
“ now you are being a bad girl, ms Mills “ I said then I spanked her.   
“ ah “ she moaned.   
I put my finger in her mouth to let her suck it, when I went back to lick her clit.   
“ ah, fuck me, please “ she said.   
“ you are so wet for me, you naughty bitch “ I said.   
I suddenly thrusted my two fingers in her. She screamed so I quickly put my hand on her mouth. I kept going in and out so fast.   
“ I- I am cumming “ she moaned.   
“ try to do it before I ask you to “ I said.   
“ ahh I can’t “ she shouted.   
“ not now “ I said.   
She kept screaming in a low voice while closing her eyes in pleasure.   
“ now, bitch “ I said.   
As soon as I ordered, she came hard on my fingers. I licked my fingers then I kissed her lips and licked every inch of her mouth with my tongue. She was so exhausted and her head was pulled back on the table trying to catch her breath after her orgasm.   
“ I hope you are satisfied, ms Mills “ I said then I kissed her again.   
She stood up and wore her clothes again. Did I just fuck Regina fucking Mills ? Wtf ...   
“ you won’t say a word of this to any one “ she said while sitting down on her chair.   
“ of course “ I said.   
“ now back to your work, ms Swan “ she said.   
Back to the bitchy version of Regina Mills.   
I turned around to leave her office then I suddenly turned to look at her.   
“ ms Mills, you are so hot “ I said.   
She looked up at me and slightly smiled.   
“So are you submissive ? “ I asked.   
“ actually no, I am not “ she said without looking at me.   
“ I would like to try whatever you prefer “ I said.   
“ back to work, ms Swan “ she said smiling.


	6. Sweet but psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long and I don’t actually have reasons for this 😂😂😂

I was standing besides her while she was signing some papers that I needed her to sign. It’s been 4 days since that day at her office. We didn’t actually see each other a lot since that day as she was busy all the time.   
“ I want you tonight “ she said without looking up.   
“ where “   
“ at my house “ she said then she took my phone from my hand and saved her number.   
“ I will send you the address later today “   
“ okay “ I said then I leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.   
She was surprised but I quickly took the papers and went out.   
It was 8 sharp when I was at her doorstep. She lives in a very huge house, surrounded by green areas and there was a lots of luxurious cars. She opened the door wearing a sleeveless grey shirt that showed her muscles, and FUCK! Those arms have been hidden under the sleeves of her shirts.   
" hey " I said.   
" ms Swan, come in "   
" you okay "   
" yes, go to my bedroom, it's upstairs "   
I went upstairs and when I entered the room I found a red lingerie on the bed and a red lipstick besides it. I closed the door and wore the lingerie and put the lipstick on my lips. I looked at her cupboard that was opened to find a vanilla perfume of hers. I put from it on my whole body. Then I went to the bed and slept on it. I heard footsteps coming so I knew she was coming upstairs.   
" hey again " I said  
She looked at me for a while then she took her shirt off.   
“ regarding your question earlier ms Swan, I am dominant as fuck. But I have to admit that I liked how you fucked me “ she said.   
“ well ms Mills, I am ready to be your bitch “ I said seductively in a low voice while being so close to her lips.   
" looks like a bitch is gonna die tonight " she said, then to my surprise, she tied me up and before she could even touch me she looked at me with her eyes to make sure that I am okay with this. I nodded my head and smiled.   
" open your legs " she said   
I did what she said then she started licking me so slowly. I moaned loudly while her hand was on my throat squeezing my neck. She kept licking me and I could see she gets more horny with my moans. She then kept teasing my clit with her fingers while licking every inch of my body with her skilled tongue. The touch of her tongue was driving me crazy.   
" fuck me "   
" I can't hear you, bitch "   
" FUCK ME NOW " I shouted   
" one last time "   
" please, please Regina fuck me "   
She started putting her fingers in and out so hard and so fast so I literally screamed which made her go faster. She started licking my nipples while fucking me with her fingers.   
" I AM CUMMING "   
" not now "   
" I can't "   
When I told her that I can't I pissed her. So she went faster and faster while her hand squeezed my neck again. I screamed loudly.   
" I AM SORRY "   
" again "   
" I AM FUCKING SORRY "   
she placed her lips on mine and bite my lips hardly. After kissing me she came close to my ears " cum " she said. I came hard on her fingers. She looked at my eyes and licked each finger slowly then she came close to me and kissed my lips. More specifically licking my them.   
" you pleased daddy tonight " she said.   
I was exhausted as fuck I couldn't even talk. I looked at her and smiled with half opened eyes. She was also exhausted as she came several times.   
" was I good ? "   
" you don't have a choice my dear "   
" I know, but you didn't punish me so I was good "   
" it's our second time, how did you know that I would punish you if you were not good "   
" I don't know, I just thought so "   
“ but if you are dominant then why did this Maria told you * don’t you miss your daddy ? * “ I asked.  
“ she was teasing me “ she said.   
She stood up and took a cigarette from her pocket and went to the balcony that was in the same room. I watched her smoking while I was holding my phone. I had a notification, it was a text from Killian.   
Killian : you there ?   
Emma : what do you want   
Killian : we need to talk   
Emma : about what  
Killian : who is this woman that I saw that day in the coffee shop ?   
Emma : didn't she tell you she is my girlfriend ?   
Killian : she really is ?   
Emma : it's not of your business   
Killian : just fucking answer me   
Emma : I told you it's not of your damn business   
Killian : Emma do you love her ?   
I looked at her while she was standing there smoking her cigarette and the wind is playing with her beautiful black short hair  
Emma : yes, I do   
Killian : when did you meet   
Emma : I won't answer this, I just answered you to stop bothering me so stop   
He called me and I answered the call just to tell him to stop bothering me but I didn't pay attention that I opened the speaker by mistake.   
Killian : how could you fucking love her I still love you, you probably love her because she is just hot, you don't know how to love. You are a bitch   
I tried to turn the speaker off but it was too late. She heard everything. I found her coming and her face was red. I have never seen her so angry before. She took the phone from my hands and put it close to her mouth.  
" Listen to me you son of a bitch, I swear to god if you ever tried to even call her again I will fucking crash your heart. Trust me you don't want to mess with me I can fucking kill you, so stay the fuck away from her. Don't test my patience "   
She ended the call. I was shocked but somehow I was happy and I didn't know why.   
She went to her pocket to take another cigarette. Looks like she smokes when she gets angry. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with the cigarette in her mouth but she didn't lit it yet. I put my arms around her waist and my head on her back. I was hugging her from her back, then I took the cigarette from her mouth and kissed her neck from the back.   
" one cigarette is enough, this is not good for your health " I said.   
She looked at me for a while, I was afraid that I may have pissed her by taking the cigarette. I was afraid from her reaction. Suddenly she put her hand on my hair and kept playing with it while looking at my eyes.   
" do you really love me ? "  
Her question surprised me a little. I didn't know how to reply, I wanted to talk but I was afraid of her.   
" talk to me, don't be afraid " she said   
" yes, I do "   
" why "   
" I don't know. At first I was attracted to you physically. I thought that my attraction to you will end if we slept together, but after that day at your office I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I love your strength, your smile, your aggression and even your unhappy face that you come with every morning "   
She laughed then she looked at me. She put her hand on my cheeks and gently kissed my lips. It was her first time to kiss me softly. I licked her lips slowly while grabbing her head in my hands.   
" Emma, we have to stop this "   
I was shocked. What ? Why ? I thought that she loved this too. I mean, I knew she didn't love me and that it was all about sex but I was with her because I enjoyed it, and out of my control I loved her. But what about her ?   
" did I do something wrong ? " I asked  
" Loving me is wrong "   
" but—"   
" No Emma, no “   
" Regina you can't just do this! “  
“ actually I can “ she said.   
I looked at her in shock.   
I have been working in her company for 2 months now. I see her either at 8 am when she passes by our offices or in our meeting on Thursdays. After that night in her house i had time trying to be okay again. I was already broken from my marriage, so two shocks in 4 years were too much for me. In the meetings I avoid looking at her, she yells and shouts and all what I see is her image telling me that we have to stop seeing each other. It was 8:00 and for some weird reason she is not here. That was surprising to the whole company! She is known for her strict timing and she had already been abroad finishing some deals but she was supposed to be here in New York yesterday night so she was supposed to come today. All the company was kind of nervous because she is coming back to check everything that we have done when she wasn't here.. Suddenly the voicemail ended our confusion.  
" ms Mills is not coming today, she had an accident and she is at the hospital " said the voicemail.  
WHAT ? ACCIDENT ? I couldn't focus on my work the rest of the day. I hated myself for even thinking about visiting her. But I want to make sure she is okay.  
" fuck you why are you a bitch Emma " I said to myself in a loud voice   
I went to my home but I couldn't even take my nap. I was thinking about what could have happened to her. I grabbed my phone and started texting her.   
Emma : I don't know if you will even be able to answer this but are u okay ?   
Regina : thank you for asking ms Swan, yes I am okay   
Emma : what about the accident ?   
Regina : I am still at the hospital. Some injuries, bruises and a broken arm but I will be okay   
Emma : can I come see you   
Regina : i don't think this is right for you. Emma : don't be a bitch Regina !!   
Regina : Language ms Swan! You are talking to your boss here. And it's ms Mills.   
Emma : tell me the address of the hospital   
She gave me the address and I went there. I don't know what the fuck am I doing to myself. I am literally going to visit a bitch who dumbed me and broke my heart for no reason.   
" good evening, Regina Mills’s room please " I said   
" 54, take the elevator then turn left "   
" thanks "   
I went to her room, i knocked then I opened the door. She was laying down on the bed with a broken arm and some bruises on her arm and neck. It didn't look as simple as she tried to make me feel it was when I texted her.   
" this was a terrible accident, what happened to you ? "   
" I was drunk "   
" don't tell me you drove your car while you were drunk "   
" Yes, I did"   
" you could have killed your self ! "   
" this is my business ms Swan "   
" don't ms Swan me when we are alone "   
" I can do whatever the fuck I want "   
" you are fucking sitting there with a broken arm ! Try not to be a bitch for a while !! “   
" Don't think that I am weak because my arm is broken, I can fucking slap the shit out of you "   
Her responses made my blood boil. So cold and so rude! I couldn't control myself so I suddenly put my arm on her neck and my body unintentionally became pressuring on hers.   
" don't talk to me that way, ever ! " I said.   
Her facial expressions showed that she was in a severe pain but she didn't talk at all. I looked at my body and discovered that I was pressuring her injured arm. Why the hell didn't she tell me !   
" I— Iam sorry " I said with a shocked face while pulling away from her   
She grabbed her injured arm with her other hand in pain. I was waiting for her to say anything.   
" if I wasn't in that bed I could have fucking fucked you in a way that you won't even be able to walk "   
I was shocked by her words.   
" you fucked me before and it was good. But you ended the whole thing "   
" because you fucking loved me "   
" what's wrong with loving you " I shouted in a very loud voice   
" YOU JUST CAN'T, I am your fucking boss! " She shouted.   
" I know well who you are " I said then I ran towards her and kissed her lips hardly and she kissed me back. I pulled back and looked deeply in her eyes.   
" leave " she said   
" Regi- "   
" just fucking leave "   
I left the room and went home confused. I don't really understand what's wrong with her. She came to work the second day. Her arm was still broken of course and there were some bruises on her arm that she tried to hide by wearing long sleeves. I was trying to avoid her but there were some papers that she should sign before I turn them in. I went to her office and knocked the door.   
" come in "   
" sorry for bothering you ms Mills, but these papers need to be signed now "   
She grabbed a pen and signed the papers without looking at me. When I saw that she has signed all the papers I put my hand on the desk to take the papers so she looked at me.   
" I am sorry for how I talked to you yesterday " she said.   
" no problem "  
" I was tired "   
" I told you no problem "  
I took the papers and while I was on my way out she said my name so I stopped.   
" Is there something between you and the new employee ? " she asked   
" this is my business ms Mills " I said raising my eyebrows.   
I walked outside her office and shut the door after me.


	7. Broken

It's been a normal week since I visited her at the hospital. I dressed up, had my breakfast and drove my car to the company. I went to my office with my coffee and started working.   
At 8 sharp the voicemail said that Regina is here. We all went to stand in front of our offices. She passed by like she used to do then she entered her office.   
" ms Mills is informing you all that there are no meetings today " said the voicemail.   
I went to her office and knocked the door.   
" come in " she said with her smooth voice.  
" good morning " I said.   
" ms Swan, please close the door "   
I closed the door and went to sit in front of her   
" I was going to show you this report in the meeting but you cancelled it " I said while giving it to her   
" thanks, I will check it later "   
I noticed some bruises on her wrists and chest that I haven't noticed before. I didn't want to ask her what was that but she seemed really annoyed.   
I was about to leave but I suddenly stopped in the middle and turned around to her.   
" hey you okay ? " I asked   
She looked at me and I could see sadness in her eyes. But she tried to hide it.   
" yes of course, is there something else ms Swan ? "   
" no, that's all "   
“ Emma “ she said.  
I turned around again and looked at her.  
“ never mind “ she said then looked at the papers in front of her. I raised my eyebrows and kept looking at her.   
Suddenly tears came down on her cheeks and she turned around with the chair giving me her back. I was shocked when I saw her crying, I didn't understand why is she crying now or what to do.  
I sat down on my knees in front of her chair wiping her tears with my finger.   
" Regina ? Regina what's going on ? "   
She looked at my eyes for a while before she put her hand on my cheek and leaned over to kiss me. It was a romantic passionate kiss that lasted for a while. We kept kissing each other for a while until she pulled back. When she realized what she had done she looked at me.   
" I am sorry " she said   
" Regina what happened ? You can trust me "   
" it's a long story "   
" if you don’t want to talk here we can talk later "   
“ you sure you wanna listen to it ? “   
“ yes of course “   
" it's not a happy one "   
" i know "   
She looked at me then she told me to come to her house at 8. I put my hands on hers and she smiled at me. I stood up to go out but I stopped and went back to her, she looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her for about 40 seconds then I left. I went outside to my office but I couldn't work for the rest of the day. At 8 sharp I was at her doorstep.  
" hey " I said after she opened the door. She looked extremely beautiful, exhausted but beautiful. She asked me to enter the house so I did. She was wearing a white robe so I was able to see that the bruises on her chest and arms were too many and deeper than they looked before. I entered the house and sat down on a sofa in the middle of her living room. She went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of red wine. She came next to me and looked at me for a while.   
" I would be happy to listen to you " I said.   
" before I talk, i don't want you to judge me please "   
" I won't " I said.   
" I am English, my parents live in England and so was I. When I was 18, I got pregnant by a boy at my school, when my parents knew they hit me so hard and I lived in hell for a while. A famous businessman called Robin who was my father's friend, saw me once at our house and asked my father to marry me. My father told him about the baby and he agreed to raise him. We got married in a few weeks. From the first night he started hitting me, whether during sex or even in our arguments. He used to slap me hard during sex, he used to laugh whenever he sees me in pain. And whenever I argue with him about anything, he just slaps me or hit me to let me shut up. One day while I was talking to him he slapped me so I fell down, but he continued hitting me in my stomach with his legs until I bleed. He didn't even care to take me to the hospital I went there by myself. I lost the baby that day. I decided to ran away from him. At night I took my clothes and ran away. I came here to New York to start a new life. I had a rough life here alone until I worked hard to take my degree and start my own work again and that's what happened. When he knew that I am a great businesswoman now he called me to go to him because he has something to offer me for both our companies. I went there, as soon as I went there he suddenly took my clothes off and raped me. I tried to resist him but he was stronger than me so he hit me and he raped me. When I had that accident ( pointing to her broken arm ) it was because I was completely drunk, i was trying to forget what he did to me. When I had sex with you that time at my office, i liked it. But with time I loved you, and Emma I am too broken to love. So I decided not to tell you and just try to resist this love. But when you told me that you love me I had to stop it. After what happened to me I decided that I won't be able to love again, I will live just for my work. Emma you deserve someone who can give you the world, you are the most beautiful and kind-hearted person I have ever seen. But me ? I won't be able to give you any of these. I am sorry "   
" Regina oh mh god " I said in a shock. It hurt me how much she had suffered, she went through a lot. I took her in my arm and hugged her. I could feel the tears on my shirt from her eyes.   
" it's okay, I am here "   
" I am pregnant, i knew it yesterday evening "  
My body shivered for a second. She is pregnant by a man who raped her. I can't even imagine how bad and awful this is.   
She was still hugging me and her head was on my chest. So I put my hand on her cheek to let her talk to me.   
" It's fine, you will be a wonderful mother "  
" I don't want it, it will always remind me of him "   
" Regina this is your son, even if his father is son of a bitch "   
" what will everyone think of me when my pregnancy appears "   
" fuck people, you don't owe anyone anything "   
" I am a businesswoman Emma. My name is well known and it is known that I am not married, how can I suddenly be pregnant ? "   
" Regina fuck people, don't be weak. You will go through this, you are strong. Now would you like to go to your room ? You need to rest "   
She nodded her head.   
I took her arm and walked her upstairs to her room. I opened the door and put her on bed.   
" I will go home now, I need to sleep cause I have work tomorrow " I said.   
" see you there "   
When I was on my way out I suddenly looked at her.   
" Emma, I am sorry for everything. I was a bitch with you, I just didn't want to involve you in all this. My life is so fucked up and loving me will involve you in all this shit. You don't deserve how I treated you but I was trying to make you hate me "   
" Regina, you need to rest now. We will talk later "   
She smiled at me then I went outside her house. It was really hard for me to process all this! Who believes that Regina Mills who scares the whope company had passed through all this. She has lived a hard lonely life. I was really angry at her before but now I really feel sad for her. She doesn’t deserve any of this.   
The second day I went to my work. At 10 I went to her office and I didn't wait for her to tell me to come in. I opened the door and pushed her against a wall and kissed her lips as hard as I could.   
" I love you "   
" Em- Emma what ! "  
" I loved you since I first saw you, and yesterday I made sure that you love me too"   
She looked shocked at me and didn't talk.   
" Regina, will you be my girlfriend ? " i asked   
She looked at me with wide eyes and didn't talk.   
" I- I am pregnant with a baby " she said   
" I will be happy to raise him with you "   
" I am broken "   
" I will be happy to fix you "   
" Emma I- "   
" do you love me ? "   
" I do "   
" will you be my girlfriend ? "   
" yes "   
" yes ? Did you say yes ? "   
" yes Emma, yes. I love you too "   
I kissed her lips softly and looked at her eyes. She looked extremely happy and put her hands on her stomach then looked back into my eyes. My girlfriend is Regina fucking Mills.


	8. Together

It's been a week since we became girlfriends. We agreed to keep it between us until Regina is ready to tell people about us. It is kinda hard to try to act normal with her when we are among people but I am doing my best. Today is Thursday so we are having a meeting with her.   
" good morning ladies and gentlemen " she said   
We all were looking down revising our reports before giving them to her so she looked at me and winked. Oh my god can I just go kiss her now ? No Emma you can't. I tried to keep my shit together and focus. " Jessica! What the hell ? "   
As usual Jessica started to panic until Regina told her what's wrong with her report. She came to my report and when she read my name she smiled automatically then she realized she shouldn't show this so she acted normal.  
" ms Swan " she said   
" yes ms Mills "   
" good job "   
" thank you "   
That was it. We went out and while I was walking I heard David talking to Jessica.   
Jessica : she is too aggressive I can't stand this   
David : Her aggression turns me on! I would like to punish her   
Jessica : As a straight woman I agree that she is so hot   
David : imagine her during sex. Can you even imagine how would it feel to fuck her until she screams my name ? Oh my god.  
My blood boiled listening to this. I looked at them to let them know that I heard them to stop talking but instead of this he continued.   
David : Emma, don't you think she is hot ?  
Emma : I think she is our boss   
David : I would like to make her my bitch too   
I couldn't control my body so I punched him in his face and he fell on the ground. They all looked at me shocked and he put his hand on his nose and lip to see if he was bleeding and he was. Regina suddenly opened her door and when she saw all this she stood there shocked.   
" what the hell happened here ? " she said angrily.  
" Emma punched David in his face and he is bleeding " Jessica said.   
She looked at me without talking then she asked him to go with her. We all followed them to make sure he is okay. She sat in front of him and started making sure that his nose is okay. She was so close to him so he started looking at her boobs and he tried to touch her as if he is tired but he wasn't. This son of a bitch! When I saw his hand moving to touch her and his eyes on her boobs I ran towards him and punched him again " you son of a bitch " I said.   
" EMMA ! " said Regina in a shock.   
Regina then asked them all to go out to have their lunch break and asked Jessica to take care of David as she knew they were best friends.   
I stood in her office as she asked me to do until they all went out.   
She leaned over her desk and gave me her back while I was standing behind her.   
" can you explain ? " she said angrily   
" he talked about you in a way that I didn't like "   
" LIKE WHAT ? HE SAID THAT I AM A SHITTY BOSS ? HE SAID THAT I AM AGGRESSIVE ? I AM FUCKING USED TO THIS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT WHEN YOU DID THIS ! " she shouted.  
" HE SAID THAT HE WANTED YOU TO BE HIS BITCH ! HE SAID THAT HE WANTED TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU SCREAM HIS NAME ! " I shouted with a very loud voice.   
She looked at me shocked and didn't talk for a while. I sat down in front of her disk putting my hands on my face.   
" I am sorry, I couldn't hear him saying this about you and stay calm. The second time I punched him because he was starring at your boobs when you were trying to help him. He is a bastard "   
She was still starring at me in silence.   
" Iam sorry " I said.   
Suddenly she sat down on her knees in front of me and I felt her hands on mine. I looked at her waiting for her to say anything. She put her hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes.   
" I am sorry " she said.   
" for what ? "   
" for shouting at you "   
" you are not mad at me ? "   
" no, I could have done the same if I heard someone saying this about you "   
I kissed her lips softly then smiled at her.   
" you have to stop being so hot I will kill someone one day " I said.  
She laughed loudly then she looked back at me.   
" you have to promise to try not to be angry when you hear anyone talking about me. I am a boss Emma, and there is not any boss in the whole world that his employees don't talk about him behind his back. " she said.   
" there was only one thing that was right in his speech "   
" what's that ? "   
" that your aggression turns him on, because same "   
She looked at me seductively and licked her lips.   
" we are at the fucking office Regina don't force me to do something that we both would regret "   
She laughed loudly this sweet laugh of hers.   
" you wanna come check on the baby tonight ? " she said.  
" I would be happy to " I said with a seductive smile then I kissed her lips gently and she kissed me back.   
" I love you Emma, so much "   
" I love you too Gina "   
We heard the noise of the employees coming back so I stood up to go back to my office. On my way back I saw David so I looked at him and when his eyes met mine he quickly looked back at the ground. I smiled in victory and went to my office. After I went there I heard a knock on my door. It was Mia.   
Mia : you okay ?   
Emma : yes I am   
Mia : what happened with ms Mills ? Did she do something to you ? Suspension ? Your salary ?   
Emma : all is okay   
Mia : why did you punch him ?   
Emma : he talked in a way that I didn't like   
Mia : Emma you have to take care, try to control your self more   
Emma : I know. I promise I will   
She smiled at me and went to her office. I went home and took a nap to be able to be at my best state of mind with her. With Regina.   
I dressed well, bought a pack of red flowers and drove to her house.   
I knocked the door and waited for a while until she opened. My god! What the actual fuck!! She looked extremely hot. How can she even be that beautiful!   
" Emma oh my god! You look incredibly beautiful! " she said.   
" I am speechless in front of your beauty " I said.   
She smiled at me and asked me to come in.   
We sat down on the coach and she grabbed two glasses of red wine.   
" My girlfriend is the prettiest " she said.   
I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. She kissed me back and I felt her hands taking my shirt off so I started to top her and took her dress off followed by her bra. I kissed every inch of her body with my tongue. When I started licking her she moaned loudly asking me to fuck her. I started to fuck her with my fingers so she screamed my name. Hearing her screaming my name was amazing. I went back to her lips and kissed her lips then I looked at her eyes   
" how was that ? Am I good too ms Mills ? "   
" you are amazing! "   
" I love you "   
" now comes my turn ms Swan, and you know me, be ready to beg me cause I am not planning to make it easy for you tonight " she said then she topped me and started with licking me. It was a long night, I kept screaming her name almost the whole night. Regina knows well what she does.   
I spend the night at her house and we were sleeping when I suddenly woke up on the sound of glass being crashed on the floor. I looked around to see Regina standing there holding her stomach.   
" what- what's going on ? " I asked   
" I am tired, I am not okay " she said then she fainted.   
" Reginaaaa! " I shouted.


	9. My guardian angel

She couldn't listen to me. I stood up and wore my clothes then I took her to the car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. We arrived there and I shouted for help. They came and took her to a room and started giving her oxygen. I stood out of the room looking at her. I was so worried, I can't lose her. The doctor came out and I ran towards him.   
" How is she ? " I said.   
" who are you ? "   
" I am her girlfriend, Emma Swan "   
" ms Swan, did you and her have had sex recently ? "   
I was surprised by his question, i mean who in hell could ask a question like that!   
" excuse me " I said.  
" please answer me "   
" yes, yesterday "   
" well, ms Mills's pregnancy is weak. The baby is so weak and her body is too "   
" what does that mean "   
" you can't have sex with her until she gives birth. You can do whatever you want without going down "   
" I don't understand ! "   
" her baby is so weak, and her body is so weak to carry a baby too. Any pressure on her body will cause danger to her life and the baby's life as well "   
" got it. Will she be okay ? Can I see her ? "   
" she will be okay. I wrote some vitamins for her that I need you to make sure that she will take till I ask you to stop giving them to her. You can go see her now " he said.   
I went to her room and she was laying down on the bed looking tired. She smiled when she saw me and I went to sit besides her and grabbed her hand in mine. I kissed her forehead and looked at her.   
" you scared the shit out of me Regina " I said.   
" Language Swan! " she said in a low tired voice.  
" you are being a bitch even though you are tired! "   
She laughed then she looked at me.   
" I have some good and some bad news " I said.   
Her face turned yellow waiting for me to talk.   
" the good news is that you and the baby are okay " I said   
She sighed in relief then looked at me.   
" what's the bad news ? " she asked.   
" we won't be able to have sex until you give birth. We will have to just make out without going down, more specifically you can go down on me but I can't. Your pregnancy is weak and we have to take care until the baby is born "   
" so I am the one in charge " she said with a seductive smile.  
" yes, daddy, you are " I said.   
" our first time at my office was fucking iconic. I still remember you pushing you on the table and fucking me “ she said.   
" You are irresistible, your majesty "   
She laughed loudly. I helped her to stand up and we went back to my car. I drove to her home and I helped her get inside.   
" Emma, I need to talk to you " she said.   
" of course "   
" Emma I can understand how hard this situation is becoming. You have your needs, and even this I won't be able to give you. You can still leave me, I will understand this "   
I didn't talk for a while, then I suddenly leaned over and kissed her lips smoothly.   
" I will never leave you. This is my baby, I will never leave him or his mother. The only need that I want is to be with you and him. Regina I am not with you just for sex to leave you when you are not able to sleep with me, I love you "   
" you do ? " she asked sadly.  
" babe are you still questioning my love for you? Why ? "   
" I don't think I deserve to be loved "   
" you deserve the world. Can you please stop thinking that I will leave you one day ? Because I won't " I said putting my hand on her back.   
" Emma, will you move here with me ? "   
I was kinda surprised with her question.   
" are you sure of this ? What about people ? "   
" you were the one who was with me when I was at the hospital not the people. I love you Emma and I need you here with me, all the time "   
" okay "   
" really ? "   
" yes babe, I will go get my things and I will be back "   
She smiled at me then I left her to go get my things from my house. When I went back to her house and while I was parking my car, I heard Regina shouting at someone then I heard the sound of something being crashed on the ground. I ran as fast as I could towards the door and it was opened.   
" Regina " I said as soon as I entered the house.   
I found her standing there holding her stomach while her hand is bleeding. At first I thought that she lost the baby but when I looked clearly I found that it was her hand that got bruised and it was bleeding. I looked the other way to see a strong tall man standing in front of her and he looked angry.   
" Regina! What happened, who is this ? " I asked.   
" R-Robin " she said.   
My eyes went wide in a shock and I looked at him angrily.   
" you are the son of a bitch who hit her and raped her. You are a bastard " I shouted.   
" yes, and this baby is mine and I want him " he said.   
" not going to happen, over my dead body "   
" and who the hell are you ? "   
" her girlfriend, and this baby's mum. I will make sure that this baby will never know how horrible his father was. Now go away from here before I call the guards, and don't ever try to come close to her again " I said.  
" ooohhhhh should I be afraid now ? "   
I went closer to him and stood right in front of him.   
" Regina is mine. The baby is ours. Try to ruin this family again and I will fucking show you what I can truly do "   
" you know what ? You should have seen her under me, while I was fucking her really hard. You should have listened to her screams when I was hitting her really hard and she was calling for help but no one was there. But you know what ? Her body is worth fighting for, if that's what you want, we can arrange this "   
I couldn't control myself so I found myself punching him in his face as hard as I could that he fell on the ground and bleed. Then I went down and kept punching him while remembering everything that he did to her.   
" EMMA ! " Regina shouted. " Emma leave him please, you will kill him "   
I stood up and left him.   
" I will kill you " he shouted at me then I called the guards for him and they took him out.   
" this man is not allowed to enter this house, ever! " I told them.   
The guards looked at Regina waiting for her orders.   
" Emma will be living here, from now on you will be taking your orders from both of us " Regina said.   
They nodded to her and went out. I grabbed her hand and gently put her down on the sofa.   
" babe are you okay ? " I asked.   
" I am, but you didn't need to do this, he will hurt you "   
" I couldn't control myself "   
" I know "   
" you need to rest, you are exhausted dear "   
I took her to her bed and she went to sleep. The second day Regina was too tired to go to work so I asked her to stay at home and she agreed. But of course I went to work. While I was at work I kept thinking about her. Who could have thought that that tough aggressive woman who was shouting at us all everyday had actually passed through all this, alone. Suddenly my phone had a Snapchat notification so I grabbed it to see it.   
Regina sent you a photo.   
I smiled at the photo and at how I miss her.   
Emma : you are not helping me to listen to the doctor   
Regina : haha i miss you   
Emma : i left you only 6 hours ago   
Regina : I know, but I miss you   
Emma : oh! The aggressive ms Mills is actually missing her employee   
Regina : I miss my love, not my employee   
Emma : I do too. How do you feel now ?   
Regina : I am good, how is your work going ?   
Emma : great. I am doing my best because my boss is a little bit aggressive and I don't want her to punish me   
Regina : either ways you will be punished tonight   
Emma : ohhh really   
Regina : yes  
Emma : I love you so much, Gina   
Regina : me too Emma. you are a gift. I know now that you are my gift after all this suffering.  
Emma : I will do my best to help you forget what you have went through, I promise   
Regina : i love you   
Emma : me too, love   
Regina : now go back to work, employee!   
Emma : yes madame.   
I locked my phone and went back to my work smiling. When did I fell in love with ms Regina fucking Mills !


	10. Three

Months had passed so fast. Regina is in her 9th month now and we are waiting for the baby at anytime. Regina had become really tired lately, her pregnancy is so tiring and she is always tired. The employees at the company had noticed her stomach of course so she announced her pregnancy but she said nothing about us. I woke up today having a strong headache so I took a painkiller before going to work. Although I live with Regina but we don't go to work together because no one knows about us yet. I went to work on time and I went to my office. When Regina passed by our offices like usual I noticed that she is kinda tired but I didn't say anything. I went to Regina's office because I needed her to sign some paperwork but there was one of the employees that was already there. It was Ruby.   
" you look beautiful today ms Mills " Ruby said.   
" thank you Ruby " said Regina.  
" how can you be that beautiful even though you are pregnant "   
" thank you for this compliment I actually needed it "   
" I am always here to compliment you, and for more if you needed me " she winked.   
My eyes went wide as she was literally flirting with Regina. I wanted to fucking slap her face but I had to control myself.   
" Did you decide the baby's name yet ? " Ruby asked.   
" Not yet. I need to take my partner's opinion before naming him .. or her "   
" his daddy must be so lucky to have you "   
" it's actually a mommy too "   
" oh really "  
" yes "   
" she is such a lucky woman "   
" actually I am the lucky one to have her "   
At this moment I couldn't control myself so I just knocked on the door and entered without waiting for Regina to tell me to come in.   
" Ms Mills, some paperwork need to be signed " I said.   
" of course, okay Ruby you can go "   
Ruby went out.   
" what the hell was that ? " I asked.   
" what ? " asked Regina frowning.  
" she was flirting with you, I listened to her "   
" were you spying on me ? "   
" I was coming to give you the papers and I listened "  
" Emma stop this "   
" stop what ? She was flirting with you and honestly I didn't see that you were bothered " I said in a loud voice   
" low down your voice we are not at home "   
" I don't care where the fuck we are "   
" Emma I am really tired stop this "   
" or what ? Was that the reason why you didn't tell anyone about our relationship ? You wanted to stay the hot available boss that everyone wants to fucking sleep with ? For your information, you are the reason why we don't sleep together not me "   
She looked at me shocked and didn't say a word. I realized what I have just said and I looked at her eyes that were full of pain and tears.   
She looked at the window and I stood there not knowing what to say.   
" Gina .. I am sorry I didn— "   
" shut up and go out "   
" Regina I a— "   
" GO OUT EMMA " she shouted at me.   
I was on my way out and when I opened the door I heard her voice again.   
" Emma —"   
I looked back at her and I was surprised to see her standing there holding her stomach.   
" Emma, my water — "   
" you are giving birth !!! "   
She was in severe pain so I went to Mia and told her that ms Mills is giving birth and I am taking her to the hospital. I put her in the car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. We arrived there and I asked for help. They took her in there and she was holding my hand.   
" Em- Emma "   
" I am not leaving you, I am here " I said kissing her hand.   
I entered with her and I kept holding her hand. Her labour was even harder than the pregnancy.   
" Regina you have to try harder please "  
" I fucking can't I am doing my fucking best "   
" please try more " I said while holding her hand and she was sweating and screaming.   
" fuck you I hate you " she screamed.   
" I know, I love you " I said kissing her hand.   
She was trying to push as hard as she could but it was really hard for her.   
" one more push " said the dr.   
She pushed as hard as she could and we heard the voice of a crying baby. I looked at her smiling and while still holding her hand. She pulled her head backwards and was trying to take her breath.   
" Gina it's a boy " I said smiling.  
She smiled at me while she was still sweating. She hold my hand tighter and looked at my eyes.   
" I. Don't. Hate. You " she said in a low voice.  
" I know dear, I know "   
I put one hand on her hair while still holding her hand with the other. The nurse came and asked me to leave to take her to her room. I left her and took the baby out with me.   
" hey, welcome to our world little one. You are so lucky, you have such an amazing mum. She is kinda aggressive but she is the kindest person alive. Although she was a bitch when I first met her but she was really hurt and she needed someone to take care of her. I will take care of both of you " I kissed his forehead and when I saw a nurse passing by I asked her about Regina.   
" she is in that room "   
" thank you "   
I opened the room so she looked and when she saw me she smiled. I went to the bed and gave her the baby. She hold him and kept looking at him until tears came in her eyes.   
" he looks a lot like you " I said while putting my arm around her neck.   
" am I this good looking " she said while looking at him smiling.   
" Gina I am sorry "   
" I know "   
" I know you love me, I just can't imagine someone taking you from me "   
She hold my hand then she looked at me.   
" Emma I am yours, no one ever can take me from you "   
" you have to heal as fast as you can, I miss your taste "   
" Emma ! "   
" what ? We haven't had sex for 9 months I am a fucking hero "   
We looked at each other then we both laughed loudly and looked back at our son.   
" what will we call him ? " she asked.   
" you pick a name, you were the one who got really tired to bring him to this world "   
" The only person who was really good to me was my uncle, uncle Henry "   
" Henry it is then "   
I looked back at him and put my hand on his head.   
" you have such an amazing hot mommy, Henry "   
" two amazing mommies " she said holding my hand.


	11. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONG chapter and I have no excuses 💁😂

Henry is one month old now. I am nearly obsessed with this boy, I love him so much. Regina has taken that month as a vacation from work. Her body was still too tired to be able to go to work again. I tried my best to be able to take care of her, Henry and my work. It was hard for me to suddenly find myself taking care of 2 persons when all who I used to take care of was myself, but sleeping in Regina’s hug at the end of the day makes everything better for me. I came back from work and entered the house. I saw Regina sitting on the sofa breastfeeding Henry.  
“ Lucky Henry “ I said sarcastically.  
“ shut up “ she said laughing.  
I walked to her and kissed her forehead.  
“ Can we talk ? I can wait if you are tired “ she said.  
“ I am .. fine, what is it ? Are you tired or something ? “ I asked worriedly.  
“ no no I am okay, I just want to talk to you “ she said.  
I sat down beside her and looked at her eyes.  
“ I am listening “ I said putting my hand on her thigh.  
“ Emma, no matter how much I try to thank you it will never be enough. I am not really good at saying cheesy stuff but I am just saying what I feel. What you did and still doing for me is so much, I thought that I will never find love, I thought that love is not for people like me. But I have found you and you changed my whole life. I don’t know how to express my love and appreciation for all what you do for me and for Henry, but all I can say is that you are my gift after all these years of suffering. But Emma I know this is still too much for a person to handle. I mean, you don’t have to do this, if you want to walk away I will truly understand this and I won’t blame you “ she said.  
My eyes were full of tears, seeing her struggling to put her feelings into words made me so soft. The strict, aggressive and tough ms Mills is trying to express her feelings towards me. I put my hand on her cheek and softly kissed her lips.  
“ you can’t thank me for taking care of the woman I love and my son “ I said softly.  
She smiled at me softly. Then she grabbed my head in her hands and kissed me passionately.  
“ I love you so much “ I said.  
“ I do more, ms Swan “ she said smiling.  
I took her hand in mine while she carried Henry in the other hand and we all went upstairs to take a nap.  
The next day I woke up to see Regina changing her clothes.  
" Emma, I need to travel abroad as soon as possible " she said.  
" what ? Why ? " I asked.  
" some deals that I have already finished but something happened "  
" but you are still tired! "  
" I have to finish these deals "  
" but — "  
" babe this is work "  
" okay. Let's pack your clothes "  
I helped her pack her clothes and she called the airport to book a ticket.  
" what about Henry ? " she asked.  
" I will take care of him " I said.  
" See you " she said smoothly while hugging me.  
" Take care of yourself, I love you " I said.  
We hugged each other then I kissed her lips softly and she waved at me and went to her car.  
A month had passed and Regina is not here yet. We rarely talk because she is always busy. While laying down on my bed resting I opened Instagram to see what's going on. 

@Regina Mills :  
This girl is the most beautiful one! Enjoying my time with her ♥️  
I opened whatsapp and started texting her.  
Emma : hey  
Regina : Em! I miss you so much  
Emma : really  
Regina : what do you mean by really ? Of course I do miss you  
Emma : I mean I can see you are enjoying your time  
Regina : Emma make it straight to your point  
Emma : who is that girl with you on instagram ?  
Regina : ahaa that's it, you are jealous  
Emma : I am not fucking jealous just fucking answer me  
Regina : okay. Her name is Zelena and she is the CEO of the company that I am making the deal with  
Emma : oh I see  
Regina : Em, I love you  
* no answer for 3 minutes *  
Regina : hey don't be mad at me. I love you I said  
Emma : why are you so close to her in that photo ? Her hand is nearly on your butt!! and she is kissing your cheek! I don't see this as a professional relationship at all  
Regina : we became friends with time and that photo was taken quickly.  
Emma : yeah while you were fucking  
Regina : no we were talking about a partnership with each other  
Emma : don’t play cold, Regina. I am angry  
Regina : how can I prove that there is nothing between us ?  
Emma : you can’t  
Regina : I love you  
Regina : Em I am yours  
Emma : I have to go now cause Henry is crying and I need to give him his bottle of milk.  
Regina : ok  
I was angry at the whole thing, and what made me angrier is that she is acting normal as if it is normal to see someone taking a photo like that with your girlfriend. I went to Henry and he was still sleeping like an angel. I kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. After about 15 minutes I heard my phone ringing and it was Mia.  
" you gotta be kidding me " she said screaming.  
" what ? " I said confused.  
" how could you do this ? I can't believe it " she said.  
" Mia what's going on "  
" you and ms Mills ? THAT'S CRAZY! the whole company cannot believe it "  
I was shocked! How did she know that ? Who knew about us and told everyone ? I thought about Regina and how will I say this to her.  
" How did you know this Mia ? "  
" ms Mills "  
" excuse me ? WHAT ? " I asked confused.  
" you didn't see it yet did you ? Ms Mills posted on her Facebook go see it because I am sure you will be receiving a lot of calls Em " she said laughing.  
I ended the call with her and opened my Facebook. 

Regina Mills  
Her laugh makes my day. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Emma Swan, my girlfriend. She is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I love you so much Emma and thank you for being always here for me ♥️  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Regina has always been taking care to keep our relationship a secret. I couldn't believe how did she even do this.  
Emma : did you get hacked ?  
Regina : I am yours, now the whole world knows this  
Emma : Regina you didn't need to do this to impress me  
Regina : this is what I wanted to do  
Emma : is it ?  
Regina : yes, I love you  
Emma : Regina you are crazy but I love you  
Regina : language ms Swan! Anyway I am coming back today  
Emma : FINALLY! I miss every part of you  
Regina : no ms Swan! My body is more than okay now so prepare yourself to get punished hard today for being mad at me in the morning  
Emma : wtf  
Regina : inappropriate language again. More punishment.  
Emma : that’s not fair!  
Regina : it looks like I have really spoiled you!  
Emma : did you ;)  
Regina : I will fuck you till you scream my name out loud  
Emma : oh  
Regina : I will make you wet for me and I will not even fuck you except when you beg me to do it  
Emma : what do you want me to wear ?  
Regina : whatever, I will rip it off your beautiful body anyway  
Emma : I really miss you  
Regina : I do more, I have to go back to my work, see you tonight  
Emma : see you, Gina  
I left my phone on the table and went to Henry. I kept playing with him and he was laughing like an angel. Then I put him to bed and he slept. I went to my bedroom and dressed in a short red lingerie and put a red lipstick and eye-liner. I let my curls go on my back and sat down on the bed to watch Netflix.  
After about 4 hours, I heard the sound of a key in the door so I knew she is here.  
The door of the room was opened and she appeared. Oh my god I missed her so much. I jumped out of bed and pushed her to the wall and placed my lips on hers roughly.  
She grabbed my head in her hands and kissed me back.  
“ oh ms Swan “ she said laughing.  
" Gina, I missed you " I said.  
" I did more, I missed my jealous girlfriend so much "  
" shut up " I said while slapping her arm  
" have you just slapped my arm and asked me to shut up ? Ms Swan ? " she asked while raising her eyebrows.  
and before I could answer her she pushed me on the bed and took my lingerie off followed by my bra and underwear. She tied me up quickly and looked at me. She took her clothes off so quickly and she started licking me. I moaned loudly oh my god I missed this.  
" Gi— Gina oh my god " I said.  
" Already wet ? I missed you bitch " she said.  
She kept licking me and her tongue was exploring my pussy. My moans were getting louder with every touch.  
She put her arm on my neck and started squeezing my throat while licking me. I moaned louder.  
" Fuck me " I said  
" we are still at the beginning "  
" I - I can't " she grabbed my hair and slapped me hard on my cheek.  
" you can do whatever I want you to do " she said.  
She spanked me as a punishment and I yelled.  
“ how much do you want me to fuck you, bitch ? “ she asked looking at me while slowly licking my clit with her tongue.  
“ s- ahhh - so oh my god ! “ I moaned.  
“ should I be waiting for too long to have my answer ? “ she said spanking me.  
“ ah “ I moaned in pain.  
“ I - I want you to fuck me till I scream “ I said.  
She licked my thighs then she bite my stomach and went to my boobs. She bite my nipples then licked them while still squeezing my throat. I moaned so loud at the feeling of her tongue going crazy on my skin.  
" Fuck me ahh oh my god "  
" Beg me "  
" Please, please, Regina "  
" I can't hear you "  
" I am cumming "  
" I didn't say you can yet " she said while looking at me with wide eyes.  
" you wanted to be hardly punished tonight didn't you ? "  
She put her hand on my clit and kept playing with her fingers while her lips placed on mine biting them. My hands were tied up so I couldn't do anything. I was just moaning loud in her mouth and my body was shaking.  
" please, please fuck me I am so wet for you I need you to fuck me so hard "  
" good use of words bitch "  
She put her fingers in me and went so fast and so hard that I screamed loudly. She kept thrusting them in and out and my whole body was shaking.  
" Reginaaaa " I screamed her name.  
" Cum for me, bitch " she said.  
I came so hard on her fingers that she laughed. She licked her fingers then she leaned over and kissed my lips softly.  
“ you taste delicious “ she said.  
I leaned back putting my head on the pillow and trying to catch my breath. I was so tired and exhausted that I couldn't even talk. She let my hands go and slept besides me.  
" I missed you " she said.  
" I — I missed you too, Gina "  
She looked at me and smiled softly then she kissed my lips.  
" I didn't see Henry yet, I miss him " she said.  
She stood up and went to his room and took him in her arms. She came to our room and looked at me.  
" I have received a lot of calls today because of my post " she said laughing.  
" yes same "  
" what did you tell them "  
" nothing. To be honest you have surprised me I wasn't ready to say anything to anyone "  
" I wanted to calm you down. Now the whole world knows that you are mine and I am yours and you don't have to be jealous anymore " she said.  
I smiled at her and then closed my eyes and went through a deep sleep.  
I woke up the next day to see the bed empty except for me and Henry. I kissed the baby boy and while I was about to stand up I saw her coming.  
She came to the bed and put the breakfast on my lap and sat down on her knees on the ground.  
" good morning babe " she said then she kissed my lips.  
" Good morning " I said smiling.  
“ I hope you will like the breakfast “ she said. She was still on her knees on the ground while I started eating my breakfast.  
I sipped my coffee and was about to eat my toast then I noticed something inside the toast.  
" Gina there is something in this toast "  
" Emma I am not poisoning you " she laughed.  
" I am telling you there is something in there "  
I grabbed the toast and opened it. I saw a big diamond ring and I didn't understand. I looked at her and she was still on her knees.  
" will you, Emma Swan, marry me ? "  
I looked at her with wide eyes while she was sitting on her knees.  
" Gina — "  
" I love you so much, you, Henry and my job are my everything in life. I want to keep you forever "  
" you want to marry me ? "  
" yes, I do. Will you accept me as your wife ? “  
“ I — I would be honored to be your wife, ms Mills “ I said with a laugh while some tears escaped my eyes in disbelief. She put her hand on mine to let me stand up, then she stood up too and I found her hugging me as tight as she could.  
“ this is too good to be real “ she said and she started crying while hugging me.  
“ I love you “ I said.  
“ I love you so much “ she said.  
“ hey stop crying! That’s a proposal not a funeral “ I said.  
She left my hug and laughed while wiping her tears away.  
“ I don’t want to see you crying as long as I am alive “ I said.  
She nodded her head and hugged me again.  
“ You should put this ring on my finger if you are done with hugging me “ I said raising my eyebrow. She laughed again then she put the ring on my finger and smiled.  
“ I am the happiest person in the world, Gina “ I said.  
“ that’s a lie, because there is me “ she said.


	12. My true love

I went to the company on time. It was 8:00 am so we were standing in front of our offices waiting for her, Ms Mills. She came on time but she did something different, she suddenly stopped in the middle. We all looked at each other trying to understand who did something wrong. But there was actually nothing wrong.  
" Good morning ladies and gentlemen " she said. " I can see a scared look on your faces but you can calm down, there is nothing to worry about, just a small yet good announcement " she said.  
We all sighed in relief. But then we looked even more confused.  
" I am about to get married, I will tell you all later about the exact date of the wedding. my wife to be is here, one of you. Emma Swan. Emma will be my wife, very soon. I want you all to know that this changes nothing here. You are all invited to the wedding and I certainly would like to see you all there. "  
My eyes went wide looking at her, I wasn't ready for this. Everyone looked at me and they started congratulating me because they were afraid to congratulate her I guess. I blushed then I looked at her to see her winking at me, then she went to her office. Today is Thursday so me and my team are having a meeting with her.  
I went to Mia's office as I always do to go together to the meeting room.  
" Congratulations " said Mia.  
" oh thanks " I said.  
" you love her ? "  
" yeah, so much "  
Mia smiled at me then we walked together to the room.  
" good morning again " said Regina  
We all sat down and gave her our reports. She revised them as she used to do.  
" Mr David are you fucking kidding me ? " she said.  
" wh-what ? " said David.  
Deep down inside me I was extremely happy that she is going to shout to this bastard.  
" WHAT ? seriously ? The whole marketing system needs to change ! What the fuck did you think you were doing when you did this ? "  
" I - I thought this is better "  
" Really ? And when exactly did you become the boss ? "  
" I am sorry ms Mills "  
" re-write this report after correcting these mistakes as soon as possible "  
" yes ms Mills "  
" ms Swan "  
I quickly looked at her waiting for her to talk.  
" great at usual "  
" thanks ms Mills "  
I was sitting on the chair that was besides her so I took off my shoes under the table and touched her leg with mine and she was wearing a short skirt so I touched her thigh with my leg. I could see her body shivering then she quickly looked at me.  
" is there something I can do ms Mills ? " I asked teasing her  
" N- No ms Swan " she said.  
She ended the meeting and asked me and Ruby John to stay.  
" ms John your report was great but I need you to focus more on the statistics "  
" yes ms Mills. By the way, your outfit is amazing! And you look incredibly beautiful today " Ruby said.  
Why is she a bitch ? Like what the fuck woman she has just announced that we are about to get married and you are still flirting wth her ! I raised my eyebrows and tried to keep calm.  
" your lipstick also is so sexy, it is like it is made just for your lips "  
WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ?!!!!! No one ever is allowed to talk about her lips except me.  
" Emma sweety have you chose your dress for our wedding yet ? Because I have already chose mine " said Regina while looking at the report then looking at me smiling.  
I looked at Ruby and smiled raising my eyebrows.  
" Is there something else Ruby ? " asked Regina.  
" no "  
" okay you can go back to your office " Regina said.  
As soon as Ruby went out and closed the door, I ran to Regina's desk and placed my lips on hers. She moaned in my mouth as she didn't expect it. I pulled away and looked in her eyes.  
" what was that for ? " she asked.  
" for telling everyone that you are mine, yeah and for turning this bitch down " I said while wrapping my arms aroung her neck. She laughed then looked at me.  
" I love you Emms "  
" I love you too Gina "  
" so shall we go home ? Belle is probably tired of looking after Henry and needs to go home " she said.  
" yeah let's go "  
I grabbed her arm in mine and we walked together in the company, I was happy to tell everyone that she is mine, bitches.  
We arrived home and I thanked Belle for taking care of Henry. Regina ordered Pizza and we sat down on bed, the three of us. I was eating my pizza while Regina was breastfeeding Henry. I knew she was hungry so I started to cut her pizza into pieces and put pieaces in her mouth while she breastfeeds our boy.  
" what are you doing " she asked.  
" feeding you " I said smiling.  
" but you need to eat too "  
" I already started eating mine, you are tired and you need some energy "  
I kept putting pieces in her mouth while she breastfeeds our son. When she finished she put him in bed and he slept.  
She grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly then she looked at me.  
" can you eat your pizza now ? " she said.  
I smiled at her and we both started eating.  
" so have you chosen your dress yet ? " she said.  
" I am not really into dresses so I guess I will go for a suit " I replied.  
" you will look amazing in a suit Em! "  
I smiled at her and grabbed her hand in mine.  
" What about you dear ? " I asked.  
She quickly grabbed her phone like a child and showed me a photo of a very beautiful, sexy and expensive white dress. I can't even imagine how good will it look on her.  
" wow! Gina it is so beautiful "  
" is it ? "  
" I can't imagine how good will it look on you ! "  
She smiled at me then she suddenly hugged me. She kept hugging me tightly and she didn't want to pull back so I just put my hands on her back.  
" Emma, I have never felt safe before, during my entire life I have never felt safe. Now I do feel safe, just in your arms " she said while still hugging me.  
" oh my god Regina! How can you say these amazing words "  
" I don't know, I just say what I feel. Emma I was really lonely before meeting you. All the people saw the tough aggressive lady that shouts all the time and loves no one. You saw me, the real me, I love you so much "  
" Gina, you are the most beautiful and kind-hearted woman I have ever seen. You just needed someone to see the real you, and I have seen you, and I love you no matter what " I said.  
We were still hugging each other. I was playing with her hair, then I kissed her forehead and pulled back to see her crying.  
" Regina ? Regina why are you crying " I asked while wiping her tears away.  
" I just- I just didn't think that I will ever be loved "  
" oh Gina that's not true, I love you " I said then I kissed her forehead again and put her head on my chest to make her feel safe. She grabbed my arm and kissed it then she put her head on my chest again and she slept.


End file.
